Without Words
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: OS-Ginny discute con Ron y esto la hace llorar, Harry va con ella para ¿consolarla?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling; yo solo los utilizó para tener algo que hacer :DD**

* * *

**Without Words **

'_El amor siempre es impredecible, a veces las maneras más extranas de encontrarlo es como uno nunca espera_'

El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío solo había pocos alumnos con los libros abiertos, dándole un último estudio a los textos ya que pronto empezaban los TIMOS; entre ellos se encontraban Harry y sus dos mejores amigos.

-Estoy segura que voy a reprobar todos los TIMOS-dijo Hermione a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Harry despegó un poco la mirada de su libro de Historia de la Magia y sonrió por un momento al ver la cara de su amiga, Ron por su parte le daba ánimos.

-Claro que no, eres la mejor Hermione, talentosa, inteligente, poderosa…-el pelirrojo calló al notar que Hermione lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Enserio crees eso?-pregunto ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Por supuesto ¿tu igual verdad, Harry?

Harry asintió y se pregunto porque sus amigos eran tan ciegos para ver lo que uno sentía por el otro, ambos se querían.

-¡Ron!-gritó una voz femenina, caminando hacia el chico.

Era Ginny.

Harry pronto alzó la vista y posó toda su atención en la menor de los Weasley, su cabello rojizo brillaba como si se tratara de fuego, sus ojos marrones mostraban un brillo enojado.

-No vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mi vida-le escupió a Ron quien se había puesto de es tu problema con quien me 'besuqueo' ¿entendido?

-Claro que es mi problema, el que te andes besando con Dean Thomas por todos lados a cada momento.

-¡Pues bien por ti!-explotó bastante molesta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Porque él y yo hemos terminado todo gracias a ti-término en un sollozo, después salió corriendo al no poder contener las lágrimas.

Harry se puso de pie en menos de un segundo, miró la puerta por donde había entrado Ginny.

Ron arqueó una ceja, confundido ante la actitud de Harry.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermana? No había posibilidad.

-Ya regreso, voy al baño- balbuceó sin saber con exactitud si su excusa era lo suficientemente creíble.

Echo a correr sin saber muy bien a donde ir, no había visto hacia donde daba vuelta Ginny.

-A la derecha, creo que ha ido a su sala común-dijo Luna mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Al llegar a la sala común, solo estaba Ginny ahí, nadie más. Ella estaba llorando, se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea y Harry notó como su pecho subía y bajaba repetitivamente.

Había llegado en un MUY mal momento, era pésimo para consolar a las personas cuando estaban tristes, además de agregar que estaba enamorado de la chica que lloraba terriblemente. Lo mejor sería ir con ella después; comenzó a retroceder despacio sin hacer ruido sin embargo no advirtió que detrás de él había una mesa con un montón de campanas.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escucharon el estrepitoso ruido que Harry había causado.

-Harry-balbuceó Ginny, mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

_¡Díselo! _Grito una voz dentro de él.

-Yo amm…perdona no quería…

-No importa-cortó la joven Weasley sacudiendo la cabeza-, creo que es mejor que yo me vaya-logró articular sin hipar.

Dispuesta a salir paso a un lado de Harry a quien miró disculpándose silenciosamente.

Harry la tomó por la mano impidiendo que se fuera, ella giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida. Lo siguiente aún sorprendió más a Ginny, Harry la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo.

El cosquilleo que ambos sentían era inevitable, además del calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos.

Ginny sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente, pero ella sabía que eso que estaba sintiendo tenía que dejarlo pasar, Harry Potter no sentía nada por ella, solo la veía como su amiga, punto final.

-Harry-jadeo sintiendo nuevas lágrimas abrirse paso.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien-le susurró-. No te preocupes aquí estoy yo, para todo y para siempre.

-Basta-murmuró.

No podía seguir soportándolo, él estaría ahí eso era claro pero no de la manera que ella quería y tampoco podía demostrarle sus sentimientos. Mientras que Harry sintió un apretón tan fuerte en el estómago que su agarre se aflojo de la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-No te dejare ir, Ginny; no de nuevo- comentó de pronto separándola un poco de él, pero mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que he esperado tiempo para esto.

Dicho esto Harry, acunó la cara de Ginny con devoción y ternura, después poco a poco la acerco hasta que sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Te quiero, Ginny.

La distancia entre ellos se desvaneció y los labios de Harry rosaron suavemente los de Ginny, quien seguía sorprendida ante las acciones de Harry, pero poco después comenzó a mover sus labios al compás de los de él, una mano del mago bajo hasta la cintura de ella, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su suave rostro surcado de preciosas pecas.

-Te quiero Harry-susurro ella entre besos.

-Me alegra que lo digas.

Y con ello siguieron besándose tiernamente, expresando todo el amor que sentían y habían guardad por bastante tiempo.

* * *

**Hola :) bien soy nueva en esto de escribir cosas de HP pero sinceramente hace mucho que deseaba escribir un OS sobre esta pareja. **

**Espero les guste y me dejen un review para saber que opinan, se aceptan de todo tipo :3 **

**¡Saludos! & Feliz Navidad (atrasado) y pronto Año Nuevo.**

**AlmostM.**


End file.
